


The Crystal Chamber's Secrets

by Steph1roth



Series: FFXV A.U. [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: •	Aurorae had a meeting with her father to explain how she got the wounds on her arm.  She tells him that the Prophesy is a lie.  He wonders how she found out about it.  That Bahamut trapped a daemon, Diabolos, in the crystal and is using him to drain the lives of kings.Aurorae begins to plan how to destroy the crystal and free Diabolos. Goes through the years between then and her leaving for Altissia that she visited Diabolos. She is able to pull him out for longer and longer as she grew older and stronger in her powers.•	Spanning chapters 7 through 10, of what happened behind the scenes.





	The Crystal Chamber's Secrets

“They didn’t believe me.”  Aurorae whispered to the daemon watching there their skin touched, the care he took not to harm her this time.

“Are you so surprised?” 

“No, I suppose not.”  She answered looking up at her brother. “Being told that the source of your power is really a Daemon set to siphon the lives of kings to power Bahamut’s crazy, nihilistic plan to wipe-out of all mankind is kind of a lot to take in.”

Diabolos’ laughter echoed throughout the empty chamber room.  Despite the feeling of being ripped in half he was glad to see his sister flourishing. 

“I cannot hold the bond much longer.”

She sounded defeated.  Sad. Diabolos reached out and tipped her face gently to look at him. 

“You will find a way.”

Releasing her hand Diabolos slipped back into his crystal prison.

* * *

 

Aurorae was never able to convince her father or his closest and after being seen by a slew of doctors to figure out what her delusions were she stopped trying. Eventually life went back to normal as everyone forgot about the incident, save the closest people to her, even if they didn’t believe her. Someday everyone would see how wrong they were.

Over the years Aurorae was able to pull Diabolos out for longer periods of time as her own power grew.  Diabolos told her all he had learned during his long imprisonment.  How Somnus made the pact with Bahamut to use him to siphon power from the kings, admittedly the king assumed the power was for him and not for Bahamut’s plan to cleanse Eos of humanity.

The more Diabolos told her, the more her contempt for Bahamut grew, and she wanted nothing more than to sunder the crystal and let her brother out.  Eos suffered greatly without him.  The scourge running unchecked with stronger and stronger strains of Daemons hunting the night.  With no leadership the strongest willed among them began creating factions of Daemons that wreaked havoc across the land and plunging the land into longer and longer nights.

Nearing her 18th birthday and heavily pregnant Aurorae found herself in the Crystal Chamber again, her arm up to the elbow in the glowing crystal, and a smile on her face once she felt the familiar taloned hand of Diabolos on her arm.  It was nearly effortless to pull him out to the waist now.  His eyes zeroing in on her swollen belly.

“You’ve grown.”  He rumbled, his laughter like a snake’s hiss, she loved it.

“She is due next month.”

He made an affirming noise.  With his free hand Diabolos palmed her stomach.  Feeling the baby within.

“She is strong.  She will make a good Queen.”

“Thank you.”  She nuzzled his face. “I’ve missed you.  I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, so much has happened.”

“The King is weak.”

“I know.” Her voice held a touch of sadness.

“Two years.” He felt her tense against him, her tears burning his flesh, a light hiss involuntarily made its way out of his throat.

“At least he’ll hold his granddaughter.”  She murmured, pulling back so that her tears do longer burned him.

“Lestari…Sister…”  He growled holding on, small pinpricks blood forming on her arm. “The Kings.” They were his last words before releasing her before the crystal could rip him from her grasp.

“The Kings.”  She echoed, fingers drumming on her belly. 

She sighed leaving the chamber.  She had two years to figure out how to free him before the crystal killed her father.  Maybe it was better to wait, once he died the Ring would fall to either her or Noctis, given her brothers reluctance to lead it would most likely fall to her.   Once she had the Ring freeing Diabolos would be easier.


End file.
